Black Butterfly
by hartfairy
Summary: Princess Luka, has one, no a whole lot of problems. She has fallen in love with the rogue thief, Mikuo, but she is engaged to Leonard Kagamine, the prince of Azokona. While all of this she plots to get rid of the thing she despises the most...her sister Gumila. (MikuoXLuka/LukaXLen maybe lemons in later chappies. Image by: maocha)
1. Poison

Once apon a time, there was a princess named Luka Megurine. She, and her parents, Kaito and Meiko, ruled the land of Ukato. Many a handsome prince has tried to court the beautiful Luka, but to no avail. It wasn't her parents, for they were decent rulers, and followers of tradition. No, it was Luka herself.

At the beginning of the age of eight, she turned cold and bitter. If you served her food cold, she would put you in the Iron Maiden, but she closed the door slowly enough to hear you scream. And why didn't her parents stop her?

They didn't because they were obsessed with her younger sister, Gumila. Gumila had soft, lush, forest green hair that matched her emerald eyes. Her voice was always a cute little muffle, which was why she usually sung, and she looked very mature and fair for her age. (Gumila: age 13)

Luka despised her sister for stealing her parent's love and affection. Has Luka tried to kill her? Yes. Poison, traps, assasins...she tried it all. But with all of the effort put in, it always failed. She was lucky none of the assasins ratted her out. But, as she thought, none would believe them.

Luka, at first, longed for a sister and would have done anything for one. But as soon as that green menace was born, things took a change...and not for the better. Her parents never noticed her, and when they did, they always sent the maids to lug Luka to a place where her voice could not be heard, while they cuddled and praised Gumila. All she ever heard her parents say to her was,

_"Stop that, it's not lady-like."_

_"Act straight or else you'll get seven more lashes."_

_"Why can't you be like Gumila?"_

When she was down, or just bursting into tears, she would usually call apon her best friend, Nirra Kagamine, the scullery maid for her brother, the prince of Azokona, but as Gumi turned no more or no less than one year old, Luka found a letter that would change her life.

"Dear King Megurine," The letter had printed on it. "This letter will inform you that the prince, Leonard Kagamine, almost met his untimely death. Fortunately, the scullery maid, was a mirror of the prince and the mysterious killer killed her. The assassin escaped unfortunately. If you come across this criminal..."

She stopped reading there. In the kingdom, there was only one person who was a mirror of the prince. Nirra.

"It isn't FAIR!" Luka cried. She took the satin dress and threw it hastily against the floor. "I should be with Nirra! Nirra should be with me! I should be with her!" Luka wailed, but her mother grew weary of it and suddenly grabbed Luka and pulled her against the wall.

"Now you listen to me." Meiko hissed. "You are going to put on this gown, you are going to go to your sister's celebration, and you will forget about this scullery maid you have a fondness for! You are royalty! ACT LIKE IT." As she left, Meiko let Luka fall to the floor, like a ragdoll tossed aside. When Luka was sure Meiko was gone, she slipped on the gown as she stifled her sobs.

Nirra's funeral was the same day, but none went to it. The sun shone a bright amber. People laughed, danced, ate, and rejoyced for the young princess Gumila.

Exept for Luka.

In her heart she felt resent for everyone here. She promised Nirra she'd be there always, and because of her little sister, she wasn't. Because fate decided to be cruel, her best, no,** only** friend was gone. And she couldn't even come to her grave. She still loved her mother and father, but then something switched in Luka. She felt a new emotion, and she didn't like it. This emotion was eating her whole, and so she decided to get rid of it. But it never truly went away. It ate at her, like a virus. Her stomach churned and she felt as if there was a cloud looming over her always. And then she realized...

This feeling was because of Gumila. The little green-haired, green-eyed, demon that was brought into her life.

It was because of her that her parents no longer loved her, that she could not say goodbye to Nirra! She was the one taking up all of the people's love, and leaving none for Luka. Life was better before Gumila, and now it was all ruined. If Gumila was gone everything would be back to normal! Maybe this was a dream and all she needed to do was get dispose of that rat!

Now the only thing to do was get rid of Gumila!

As if that would be easy.


	2. Just A Little Bit

Luka calmly circled around the chamber, wondering when the next "toy" would be brought in. It was tiring failing all of the time, and so Luka decided she needed some fun. Oddly enough as she picked up some bloodied restraints, an echoing yell sounded from above.

"Ah, that must be the object of today." Luka thought as she saw the poor soul drop to the musty floor.

"Why...you must be...Bjerg...pig farmer, loving father, and mourning the death of your late wife?" The man had chestnut brown hair, that matched his eyes. The expression on his face was pure horror and Luka enjoyed every minute of it. "But, what you are here for was none of the factors I have just said."

"**PLEASE**!" Bjerg cried. "**MY DAUGHTER NEEDS ME, I ONLY**-"

"-Stole royal possessions." Luka hissed back, grabbing Bjerg's chin and forcing it upward to meet her icy blue eyes. "Now maybe back in your own little flea-infested land you call home, you stole things on a basis, but not here..."

As Luka stared into his eyes, she had to admit, he did look more... striking than a majority of the princes she came across, but no one, king or slave, uncomely or statuesque, would steal from the eminence of the Megurine family.

_No one._

She strapped him to a table and then brought out a tiny cage. Bjerg shouted and pleaded with Luka, but it looked like her mind was set. She then tore off Bjerg's vest, and placed the cage onto his stomach. The cage was pleasantly warm, but then Bjerg saw the little rodent she was cuddling.

"His name is plague." Luka chirped. "Allow me to introduce you to him..."

The rat scurried along his stomach in the cage, trying to break free, but once it did not, it got to work. The rat dug his tiny claws into Bjerg's flesh, and started penetrating it. Bjerg screamed in agony as the rodent scraped the insides of him, burrowing deeper and deeper, stirring his sinew and muscle making a tunnel into him until all that was seen was a blood-soaked tail slowly going into a gruesome flesh-chamber.

"My-my daughter..." He breathed. "I needed it to feed-AGH!...her. P-Please, I'll give you everything I have!...Just let me free!"

"Really...?" Luka answered. "Alright...But first tell me...What is your daughter's name?"

"Her name is...Alvilda."

Bjerg sighed of relief as she let open the cage, and the rat scrambled into the shadows. "_Maybe this princess isn't so bad_..." Bjerg thought, cringing in pain, and trying to conserve his blood with the now dirty and blood-stained vest.

Luka summoned two guards, as soon as Bjerg was on his...feet.

"Guards, bring this man home." And just as they set one foot out the door, Luka coolly strut near the staircase. "...And bring his daughter Alvida to me. She'll make a fine maid."

"**WHAT?!**" Bjerg cried out. But he was too late. It was said and the guards were on their way to take the cute nine year old girl that his life revolved around. "**NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!**" With his remaining strength he kicked and thrashed wildly, trying to break free. "**NO! YOU'LL PAY MEGURINE! I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY!**"

Luka chuckled. This man could do nothing to hurt her. But little did Luka know...that something would.

* * *

Luka cringed as she heard the faint sound of Gumila's voice, singing along to a beautiful piano melody. She instantly recognised the song, and she saw red. "That is the song mother would sing...only for me." Luka hissed in rage. "_It's my song_..." The song continued to infuriate her more to the point of bloodlust, so she went to her chamber, the only place that seemed to comfort her.

There were a great deal of portraits lined against the wall. But her favorite...

It hung on the wall opposite of her bed. It was very small, but it was of her and Nirra...only five years of age...It was such a while ago. She remembered the clear sky, Nirra would not sit still at all, and she, Luka, had to ease her nerves. After the portrait, Nirra got punished, but it was called off when Luka excused her, and said she was cleaning off her dress. After that Luka sent Nirra a beautiful dress, not too elegant and regal, but a decent one all the same.

"_I wonder if she ever received it_..." Luka muttered to herself. Her eyes turned glassy, but she shook it off when she heard Gumila step in.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked sweetly. "You know you are not allowed in here...sister." Gumila noticed Luka cringe at saying the word "_siste_r". Luka's voice was sweet and melodious, but Gumila knew that it was pure poison and hatred, for her.

"Mother and father have called apon you." Gumi answered. "They have picked out your suitor."

"What?" No...**NO**. Luka could not be wed! She couldn't comprehend this! Any man was just scum hiding under a shiny wrapping, and along with all of her other "responsibilities" she did not need the last tiny shred of her freedom stripped away.

Luka took a deep breath, pushed past Gumila, and walked towards her fate.


	3. Memories of Nothing

Luka tried to control the fiery rage she felt as she entered the room. The first thing she could see was her fa-...no...the king, she would not call the blue-haired tyrant in front of her, father, anymore. And also her mother, poised and looking at Luka as if she was just another dirty peasant.

"As it has come to our attention," Kaito boomed. "That you have not been wed yet...And so we have arranged a suitor for you." Meiko nodded her head in agreement with her husband. What a drone...

"But...you cannot, I-"

"You will do as I say, Luka. And without any of your comments!"

Luka's eyes twitched. If there was anyone she couldn't stand, maybe as much as Gumila, was her condescending king. He made Meiko cringe in fear. Gumila always followed his orders in the wave of a hand, and almost everyone in the kingdom either praised and adored him, or were completely mortified of him. But Luka...she only followed orders because she was going to be in power someday.

Since he's made up his mind, this better be a powerful prince. The land of Ukato was a prosperous and powerful land, so naturally the kingdom would join with another powerful one.

"As you wish." Luka murmured through grit teeth, and walked towards the waiting carriage.

She hated being under his rule. It made her feel...powerless...submissive...and she had the power to be in command, but until she marries a prince, or becomes a pirate, in the land's eyes will always be a powerless, sniviling, princess who lives under her sister's shadow.

But then...she gained a thought. If all she had to do was finally meet and marry this man, suddenly maybe she would be granted more power than she'd dreamed of. Enough to crush her venomous sister, enough to make her father and mother finally kneel at her feet! Enough to MAKE the people love her again, and adore her like they used to.

"_Maybe there's a perk to this whole marriage after all_..." She thought, grinning as she sat comfortably, dressed in only cloak and what she considered peasant clothes as her disguise. You never knew who could be waiting for you...

* * *

Speed.

Stealth

Timing.

It was do or die.

This depended on him, and him alone. Mikuo sat alone and waiting in a branching tree. It all depended on him to sound the alarm. The royal goods contained in this carriage is what they needed. Every hunt and looting seemed to be filled with danger, so why fret on this one? He chuckled.

"Those royals won't know what hit em'..." He thought to himself, a devious smirk on his face.

He could hear hooves tear across the worn dirt. It wouldn't be too long until he could see the chestnut horses and the carriage.

_1..._

_2..._

_**Go!**_

The carriage was surrounded by a horde of masked figures. The guards automatically unshieved their swords and began attacking the crowd. Luka, however, knew that they were outnumbered and fled. She could hear pained screams and the sound of steel bouncing off of steel. Luka never liked running away, but this time her life depended on how far she could go.

She seemed weightless compared to everything surrounding her. It grew dark quick, and soon she would not be able to see. She wasn't scared, more...worried.

Even if she knew how to handle a blade, there were no blades, there was no food, and millions of things could go wrong.


End file.
